Modern Gear
by TheSandWriter
Summary: In a Time when the Operations of FOXHOUND are nolonger done by a lone master soldier supported over the radio, a new sub division is made with in FOXHOUND.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid (MGS), or Modern Warfare (MW) any characters, names or likenesses used with in this fanfiction are owned souly by their respective owners, thank you._**

Writers note: there will be multiple stories involved here and each story will be titled as an Operation (Op :) and each chapter with in an Op: will not be identified as "chapter #" instead they will be listed as objectives fallowed by the target. In the event of multi-part chapters they will be labeled Apache, Bravo, Charley, etc. Etc. Also there will be a series of numbers fallowing that written as for example 20121707 23:43 it is the date and time of the start of the chapter, read as (year)2012 (day) 17th (month) 07 (military time)23:43. Now then enough B.S. let's get started!

Op: Valiant Photon

Debriefing

21262808 06:00

Secret Underground Office; White House, Washington D.C.

A few Florissant lights hung from the ceiling filling the otherwise silent room with a dull hum as the elite six man cell of the FOX unit awaited to see why Major "Zero" as he was referred to by the cell, those who had clearance to know of this cells existence, which only were to people. The president and Major Zero, who had labeled this unit the United States Situational Response Crew (USRC), Of course this was all unofficial. The squad sat in wait for Major Zero and the President to arrive for a Mission Debriefing. The room they sat in had no windows and only two vents that were far too small for much of anything to fit into, small enough to where a rat might have a hard time squeezing through the vents to this room, the walls were bear steel walls that surely had enough cement on the other side of to survive several "Bunker Buster" Missiles. The room had two ways in, only two ways in. the way on the south side of the room, and another on the north side. The northern way into the room was closed, the door was thick, very thick, it looked to be too thick for the normal explosives used to blow doorways, usually Composition 4, better known as C4, and Detonation Cord, also known as DetCord. In the center of this room was a table, large enough to sit a good 14 people around it, this table too was like the rest of the room, plain. This room clearly was not meant for friendly conversations, but for whatever the room was intended for, it was being used as a meeting point for the members of the USRC and the cells only two superiors. A good twenty minutes passed and finally Major Tom and the President entered the room, Major Zero holding six Manila Folders in one hand under his arm, all Six members of the USRC stood and snapped to attention, saluting the President and Major Zero, promptly Major Zero saluted his best men back as the president spoke.

"No need for that boys, we are on a tight schedule. Have a seat."

Uniformly the members of the USRC sat back down as Major Zero tossed the thick folders down before each cell member as the President began.

"At 00:26 hours yesterday we got a message from one Dr. Sheri Ibn-La'Ahad, an Iranian Weapons scientist. We now have reasons to believe that the new Socialist Faction on the rise in the Middle East is going nucliar, and we need you to make contact with Dr. Ibn-La'Ahad and find out all that he knows in exchange for the extraction of him And his family. You will be departing tonight for Iran to recover the data. You are to extract his family before he will talk to you much more other than telling you where they are. As I know you all are aware Iranian Airspace is considered a no-fly-zone for our aircraft, you will be taking part in a Sub-Orbital Combat Drop (SOCD) this is a relatively new system for dropping into hot zones, once on the ground you will be on your own, no back up what so ever. Your cell will be dropped into the Bakhtaran National Park. From there you are to head southwest to Neyriz. This town was abandoned and is now where they are holding our good Doctor, we do not know where he is going to meet you, and he has set up another individual code named GOYTE (goat). You are to meet GOYTE at the Shohada Hospital."

"But Mr. Presient how do we know if this isn't a trap?"

"We are fully aware that this could very well be a trap. That's why unlike past missions you will be dropped with weapons and Equipment incase this is all a ruse to make it appere as if the US government started conflict."

"So what is the Governments interest in this man? Must be something big if you're sending us in"

"The Doctor stated that he has Intel on a weapons system similar to what NAKED SNAKE and the previous Major Zero of the FOX unit had found in Soviet Russia during the Cold War"

"You mean the Shagohad?"

Major Zero: "Yes that's Correct"

"So what do we do once we make contact with GOYTE?"

"He will inform you as to the location of our Doctor friend and his family; once you have rallied with them GOYTE will have a method of extraction to get them out. Then all that's left is the flight back home."

"Sounds like a snatch and grab. Simple enough. So what whats the catch?"

"There isn't one as far as we know. You are all to report to Patrick Air Force Base in Florida for the Launching of Op: Valiant Photon."

-15 hours later at Patrick AFB-

Two tan Army Humvees pulls on to the runway heading for the Sub-Orbital class drop ship called the Tallahassee. The Tallahassee was a large craft, larger than the Blackbird sub-orbital recon aircraft; it was a sleek aircraft with a forward swept wing design that made it near as maneuverable as most multirole fighter jets, this air craft was powered by two Twin Ion Engines, known as the TIE system, the aircraft would be a dark black like most suborbital craft to help hide it so close to space. As the Humvees came to a stop several meters away from the craft the doors on the Humvees would swing open as 6 men climbed out, three from each vehicle, in full combat load outs each unique to the person carrying it, the nearest man to the Tallahassee was First Sergeant J. Hook, codenamed The Silence, he was a former Green Beret and SAPPER, he wore Multicam BDU's with a tan Mich 2001 combat helmet, tan hard knuckle gloves, tan elbow and knee pads. He carried 10 STAG magazines for his M4A1 Carbine rifle w/a EO tech green cross hair Holosight, suppressor, and a PEQ-15 red laser and flashlight unit mounted to his on his back he carried an additional 10 STAG Magazines all 21 magazines he carried were loaded with FMG rounds, his boots were the standard issue combat boots used by the Army, on his left side hip in a Blackhawk SERPA holster sat a custom M1911 A1, the feed ramp having been polished to a mirror shine, the grip safety disabled, the trigger being of a three hole nonslip design, with the thumb safety and slide release extended to make operation easier on the user, opposite his side arm were three pistol magazine pouches and a horizontal suppressor pouch holding the suppressor, on his rear mounted to his belt sat a Butt Pack holding two Claymore Anti-Personal mines, two fragmentation grenades and a smoke grenade. Fallowing behind him climbing out of the same Humvee was Master Sergeant S. Keys, codenamed The End, he wore a similar set up to First Sergeant Hook aside from his rifle and side arm; he carried a M16A3 with a combination Red-dot Holosight and 3x optical zoom ACOG w/ fore grip, his side arm a was a .50caliber Desert Eagle, exiting opposite him from the Humvee was Staff Sergeant E. DelQuar, Codenamed The Fury he carried a M249 MKII Squad Automatic Weapon, and 4spare 200 round box style magazines, his side arm being an MP7 w/ red cross hair Holosight and suppressor, aside from these things his load out was the same as every one else's. Climbing out of the second Humvee was Corporal L. Davis, Codenamed Liquid, he only differed in that he carried a suppressed FN Hersital MK16 SCAR-L CQB w/ red dot Holosight and suppressor and under barrel master key, his side arm a Suppressed M9, behind him was Specialist M. Shanches, Codenamed Saint 1, his gear was the same as the rest only he carried a ACR w/suppressor, no claymores or grenades but medical supplies as well as a MP7 w/ suppressor. Opposite him was Specialist S. Shanches , code named Saint 2, his gear was the same as his twin brothers Saint 1 the only way to tell them apart was that S. Shanches had a scar going diagonally across his face crossing over his nose. The cell ran to the aircraft and its open Drop Pods to climb into and take off for their mission, each having past knowledge of flying various things piloting the Drop Pods would be no different the piloting a Helicopter, only without any throttle controls aside from a parachute, to slow them down to a safe speed for landing. As the men of the USRD walked up to the drop pods The silence called in over the com to his team.

"Comm check boys, The Silence online."

"Comm check, The End online."

"Comm check, The Fury online."

"Comm Check, Liquid online"

"Comm check, Saint One online"

"Comm check Saint Two online"

Once the last of the men checked in on their Comm units The Silence would turn as he walked so that he was now walking backwards. "Everybody run through final equipment checks before we load up!" as The Silence finished speaking he gave the magazine in his M4A1 a quick tap on the bottom, hearing the click of the mag locking into place, followed by the sound of the rest of the team doing so as he pivoted oh his heel to face forwards as he pulled back the charging handle chambering a round. "Alright everybody lets load up and go bring our Doctor to his new home."

As the Silence finished speaking they arrived at the drop pods, each man climbed in side their individual pods to be lifted into the Tallahassee like a pay load of bombs.


End file.
